Lovino's Favourite Cap
by Vani Jane
Summary: Antonio gives little Lovino a cap before he sends the boy to school, knowing it'll make him cool and get friends. But does it really work? Spainxchibi!Romano implied fluff. Rated for Lovi's mouth.


**Title: **Lovino's Favourite Cap  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>SpainxRomano / AntonioxLovino  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>Shounen-ai, Human names, Alternate Universe, Original Character  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I recently purchased a cap that had the Spanish flag all over it but someone dissed it and I cried on the spot, imagining Tonio looking all oblivious and whatnot. This fic is inspired from that event. I'll stop here so, **I hope you enjoy the fic! Please don't forget to leave a review when your done!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>This is a work by a fan for the fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>It was little Lovi's first day to school and it was an understatement to say that he was scared. Yes, the little Italian with the rude mouth was scared shitless but there was no way the kid would admit that to anyone - especially to his guardian, Antonio.<p>

Though, despite his being oblivious to nearly everything, Tonio knew his little tomato was scared of school. And Lovi had a hard time making friends but the Spaniard knew that was mostly because of Lovi's mature language.

Lovino suddenly felt something placed on his head. When he looked up, he saw a grinning Tonio.

"Do you like my present?" Antonio asked the small child with a loving grin.

Lovino looked up at the cap he now wore, a little giddy on the inside. He took it off, though and looked at it. the happiness that had beamed in his eyes suddenly flashed hot.

"What the hell is this, you_ tomato bastardo_?" Lovino exclaimed angrily, his cheeks flushed a light tinge of pink.

"It's a cap, Lovi." Antonio replied, unaffected by Lovino's outburst. "All the cool kids wear it!"

"You're not damn cool, so you wouldn't know!" Lovino frowned, glaring at the Spaniard with such fire in his eyes.

"Aw, but it is!" Antonio cooed, kneeling down to his Italian's level. "I guarantee you'll be the talk of the school! Everyone will be talking about you!"

* * *

><p>As Lovino walked through the school gates, he could feel all eyes on him. Girls leaned closer to each other, whispering rapidly as he walked passed them. Some of the fearless, dared to giggle with flushed cheeks.<p>

The boys looked at him and parted away like the red sea. They all stared, wide-eyed and speechless.

It was exactly just as the _tomato bastardo_ had said earlier. However, there was one big difference.

"OMG! He's such a loser!"

The teasing and ridicule began. Everyone pointed fingers and laughed, Lovino wanted to curl into a ball and cry and curse his cruel grandfather for leaving him under the care of a clueless Spaniard who had an unhealthy obsession for tomatoes.

Lovino hung his head down, gripping the straps of his tomato backpack and holding in the tears that threatened to fall.

"Stupid _tomato bastardo..._"

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the little Italian started schooling and even though he'd shrieked at Antonio for being a fucking jerk, the idiot was still being an idiot.<p>

Poor Lovino spent his lunches eating pasta alone in the boy's lavatory. Pasta that Antonio made for him religiously everyday. If he didn't love pasta so much, he'd have thrown it away but he did and it didn't matter how much of a bastard Tonio could be, he can cook one heck of a pasta.

The bell rang loudly, echoing through the halls telling the students that the week was over and the weekend began. For Lovino, it was the best thing he had ever heard. He couldn't wait to get home, Emma and Morgens were staying for the weekend, bringing with them the kids from the orphanage they worked at.

It actually belonged to Tonio, who inherited it from his mother. When Antonio had opened a cafe, Emma volunteered to manage the orphanage. Morgens joined in later after much of Emma's insistence.

Lovino zipped the tomato backpack and quickly left his classroom. Antonio was going to prepare a feast for dinner and there would be tons of treats! Oh, God, he couldn't wait to sneak into the kitchen and get some meatballs.

Grin wide and excited, he didn't expect to trip over a rock. He sputtered a string of Spanish curses he got from Antonio when Gilbert got him drunk months ago. Then he heard the mocking laughter and realized, he hadn't tripped over a rock but a foot. He was about to give the bully a piece of his mind when he was yanked up on his feet by the bully.

He was surrounded now, there was no escape unless he kicked one or two of them in the balls. Before he could get to doing just that, he was being pushed around like a rag doll, literally.

"Stop it, dammit!" Lovino hissed as they pushed harder. "_Bastardos_! I'll kick your fucking balls if you don't!"

There was another round of laughter as one guy said, "As if you can!"

One more hard pushed sent Lovino falling on his side and had gotten his knee scratched, starting to bleed. The tears were threatening to gush out but he bit his lip and held it in. He refused to give these bastards another reason to tease him. But damn, did his knees hurt.

He thought it was over, good. When he got home, he'd tell his friends from the orphanage and they'd ambush these guys. But to Lovino's dismay, they weren't done.

They grabbed the cap.

One of the bullies twirled the cap with his finger, "Some kinda cheap dirty ol' hat!"

The rest laughed, shooting out their own teasing and mockery of the cap that Antonio had given him. Lovino saw red, a growl erupted from deep within as he rose to his feet and charged to kid a foot taller than he was.

"Give that back to me, _si figlio di troia_!" Lovino hissed, holding the bully by his shirt lapels and caught up in adrenaline, punched the bully by the cheek.

"Ow!" The bully gasped and punched Lovino back, sending the Italian back on his arse. "You'll pay for that!"

Hands seized him and held him in place as Lovino watched with wide horrified eyes, the bully throwing the cap on the ground, sneering at Lovino before stepping on the cap and trampling it with his large and dirty shoe.

A tear rolled down his sun-kissed cheek, Lovino thrashed, trying to break free but he couldn't and he felt useless, he couldn't even save the cap Antonio gave him.

"What's going on here?"

Lovino raised his head and saw the passionate green eyes of the Spaniard.

"T-Tonio!" Lovino cried, relief and fear on his chest. He'd never seen Tonio like this and it scared it.

The hands that restrained had released him and the boys backed away, their bones chilled with fear from the cold, killing eyes of the Spaniard. They didn't know whether to beg on their shaking knees or flee to safety.

"_Bulaga_!" A little girl jumped from behind Antonio, scaring the bullies to crying and running for their mommies.

She stuck her tongue out triumphantly, "_Che, merisi!_ That's what you get for making Lovi cry, _atay mong tanan!_"

Antonio sighed, there the girl went on with words he couldn't understand. She had the strange habit of butchering a language and use it for slang.

"Lovi, are you all right?" Antonio asked gently as Lovino began crying. He took Lovino in his arms and carried him, "There, there..._ calmar, calmar..._"

Lovino slowly quieted down but his sobbing didn't stop. He was happy it was over but dammit, it was ruined!

"Maria," Antonio called and saw the girl holding the dirty cap. "_Vayamos a casa._"

"Okie-dokie," She grinned and held onto the end of Antonio's shirt as they went home.

* * *

><p>Maria sat with Lovino, eating churros with hot chocolate. The little girl decided to stay for a few more days away from the orphanage.<p>

"It's Monday, you're going back to school again," Maria chirped as she pointed a spoon at the Italian across her. Then with a teasing grin, she added, "Too bad you can't wear your favourite cap!"

Lovino glared at her, "It's not my favourite! I fucking hate it! It should just burn!"

Maria leant a bit back, "_Weeeh..._"

"_Che cosa?_"

"I don't know Italian! Speak English or Spanish!"

"Speak for yourself!"

"Shhh... _silencio, los ninos._" Antonio scolded gently as he got in the room. "It's too early to be so noisy."

"Lovi was just saying he missed his Spanish cap!"

"No, I didn't!"

Antonio just laughed and placed something on Lovino's head. "Emma washed it and had it dry over night so you can wear it to school."

Lovino flushed as a string of curses left him but he never took the cap off, the cap that had a Spanish flag and tomatoes sewed on it.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **If you guys got confused, Emma is Belgium and Morgens is Netherlands. Oh, and Maria is my OC – can anyone guess who she is? And by the by, Maria (in this fic) is speaking a dialect (not the official language) and in semi-modern slang.

**Please don't forget to leave a review before you leave! No flames, please! Critiques are welcomed, though!**

**Translations: **(Sorry if I butchered the Spanish or Italian language. It's Google's fault.)

tomato bastardo – tomato bastard

bastardos – Bastards

si figlio di troia – you son of a bitch

Bulaga – It's a slang-ish expression that's almost the same as, "Boo!"

Che, merisi! - Heh, serves you right! (_Che_ is read as it is spelt, you don't read it as _Ke_)

atay mong tanan! - Fuck you all / damn you all

calmar, calmar... - Calm down, calm down

Vayamos a casa. - Let's go home

Weeeh... - Slang expression, it means something like, "Yeah right!" or "As if!" (The intensity of the word/expression is emphasized on how long you prolong the 'eh' sound and the further you lean back XD (at least, here at the place where I live, it's like that XD))

Che cosa? - What?

silencio, los ninos. - Quiet, children


End file.
